IBC-13 is back with a major networks Viva-TV
Quezon City, July 1, 2012 The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), a government-owned sequestered networks of IBC Channel 13 as the Kapinoy network the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4) and now a strong number 3 in the ratings of ABS-CBN and GMA Network, will have for the new Viva-TV programming with the PBA games. Its just the first of more TV shows that Viva Entertainment has lined up on IBC-13. They are gearing up for a grand relaunch welcome Kapinoy to the battle between the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. We were pleasantly surprised to find old colleagues Lito Ocampo Cruz and Tessie Taylor among them, and even happier to find that they had back to television, namely IBC-13 is a government entity, it is run like a private corporation. They generate enough income to support the station along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. At the IBC headquarters at Broadcast City in Diliman, Lito detailed the future of the network and what great things this new board has in store. “Everybody who started with Channel 13 became famous — newscasters, directors, writers — I can’t even begin to name all of them. Channel 13 aired the country’s first teleserye and situation comedy. Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino was the first popular entertainment show (way before The Buzz) back in the early ’70s. Joe Quirino was the first Boy Abunda.” Lito detailed classics like Tito, Vic, and Joey, Cheek to Cheek, and the Dolphy specials. With AO No. 26, these archives will be restored and digitalized. “Hopefully by the end of next year, we will be able to show them again as IBC Classics. The people will remember the Golden Age of Television.” A new board of directors has come in, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network as chairman and president, and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as network vice-president. Ryan Agoncillo now a noontime scene along with Joy Viado, Bangs Garcia, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil as host the noontime show Lunch Break, Mondays to Saturdays at 11:30 a.m. to 1:30 p.m., with the noontime beating than ABS-CBN's It's Showtime and GMA's Eat Bulaga!. The local movies from Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6:30 p.m., which co-production with Viva Television while against with flagship news programs GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol. Good Take, Tuesdays at 12 midnight, hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez wins the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. Female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna (YES!) anchors the flagship news program Express Balita, Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. (Take that, Korina Sanchez) along with Anthony Pangilinan. Veteran broadcasters Alex Santos, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Take that, Ces Drilon) and Ralf Rivas read the news in the late-night newscast Ronda Trese, Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 p.m., competes with rival ABS-CBN's Bandila and GMA's Saksi. When Eigenmann wil host Cooltura every Mondays to Fridays at 10:30 a.m., a culture on TV. Superstar Ms. Nora Aunor host the public service program called Nora Mismo (Weekdays 11 a.m.) KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party which airs on Sundays at 1:30 to 2:30 p.m., with host Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper going to compete with Sunday variety shows ABS-CBN's ASAP 2012 and GMA's Party Pilipinas. The Star Magic teen star Julia Montes and Enrique Gil in DMZ-TV, Saturdays at 8 to 9 p.m. with simulcast on radio thru iDMZ 891, Maxene Magalona in Y2K: Yes to Kids, Sundays at 9 a.m., is pitted against The Avengers (Ch. 2) and Doraemon (Ch. 7). Manilyn Reynes' Hapi Kung Healthy, Sundays at 8:30 a.m. The lifestyle telemagazine show Chinatown TV, Sundays at 9:30 a.m., is hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua is the ratings than Kim Atienza's Matanglawin (Ch. 2) and Drew Arellano's Aha! (Ch. 7). Jarius Bondoc host Linawin Natin, Mondays at 12 midnight, which focuses on the issues and programs of government. Makabayang Duktor (Saturdays at 7 a.m.), a public service program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. Pulsong Pinoy (Fridays, 12 midnight), the weekly 30-minute program for the President Noynoy Aquini administration, hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. The new station has a news and public affairs. "Which is the owners someone for IBC News and Current Affairs '''to operate the station," explains Orly Mercado, a newest chairman of '''Channel 13. But the news and public affairs is Channel 13's emphasis on responsive and responsible journalism. "We'll try to avoid the pitfalls of broadcasr journalism especially in the Tagalog broadcasts. Brooadcast journalism is the easiest thing to do, but your not only be doing a disservice to your public," says Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, a news and public affairs head of IBC News and Current Affairs. They plan to build on its current affairs and cultural programming to bring to the Filipino people a well-rounded line-up of programs around the clock. He reveals that a number of people from print media have crossed over to Channel 13's broadcast news staff. "We have a good combination of new reporters from both print and TV. They include: Jess Caduco, Jeffrey Zaide, Pia Castro, Ralf Rivas, Greg Gregorio, Jinky Baticados, Dave Abuel, Nalla Aguas, Dave Llavanes Jr., Krenn Jolongbayan, Merwin Llanza, Marinette Panganiban, Lalaine Tiangco, Kim Cardenas and Czarinah Lusuegro. Lilliam Mateo (news) and Weng Legaspi is the make-up artist while Chito Cabantuando director of the newscasts." The prime catch so to speak, is Alex Santos, who will read the news, analyze the news. If Mercado help himself sometimes and broadcast, how can Jarius Bondoc of Linawin Natin, with a straight face? "Altrough the trrust of the station is news, we have the Viva-TV local entertainment. As part of AO No. 26, IBC very recently handed over its archives to the Film and Development Council of the Philippines (FDCP). The old films forming part of our cultural heritage will be preserved and restored in a single national archive. There is tremendous cultural significance in that for us, “because I believe the Golden Age of Television started with 13,” declared Lito. With newly UHF news channel is IBC News Network or INN. The Viva's local production they also have Viva-TV: the return of the game show The Weakest Link (weeknights 8:30 p.m.), hosted by new Richard Yap, phenomenal Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Saturdays and Sundays at 9 p.m.), hosted by Drew Arellano in his own game show; Winx Club (Mondays to Fridays, 5:15 p.m.), the phenomenal animated series on Philippine TV, Petrang Kabayo (Tuesdays, 10 p.m.), a comedy series with Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach, with Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak taking a look behind in Petra's Panniest (Saturdays, 2:30 p.m.). Programming rode on the popularity of basketball tournaments of the PBA and NBA. "Local programming is a challenging balancing act between mass taste and higher mass aspirations," explains Lito Ocampo-Cruz, a vice-president of Channel 13. "Channel 13 wil have to the general entertaining for viablility, but it will also be value-forming and educational and always in goos taste. Mass media tend to equate masa, and it be the case," they says. Hal we'll see the programs this writter is excited about are the cartoons: Polly Pocket, Saturdays at 8 a.m.; Pop Pixie, Saturdays at 7 a.m., Barbie, Sundays at 10:30 a.m. Also in the Viva-TV program schedule are the movie blocks: Viva Box Office (Mondays, Tuedays and Thursdays, 6:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 10 p.m.) and Sinemaks (Sundays at 10:30 p.m.) New anime: Crayon Shin Chan (Saturdays, 9 a.m.), Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays at 9:30 a.m.), and Sailor Moon (Saturdays 10 a.m.). The new Korean drama on Viva-TV: musical-comedy Dream High (Season 2) (2 p.m.) and romantic-drama Can You Hear My Heart (11 p.m). IBC-13 studios are located at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with transmitter in San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City. IBC offers include: Boots Anson-Roa, a president and CEO of Channel 13; Eric Canoy, general manager and Lito Yabut, astation manager. Viva-TV broadcast on Channel 13 on Mondays to Fridays from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m., Saturdays at 8 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. and Sundays at 10:30 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. The station provided programming has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies, local entertainment shows, foreign cartoons and imported asianovelas. IBC 13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo. Especially during the 4:30 p.m. news. See Snooky Serna get with the teleprompter. (In the telecast, she forgot to indroduce herself as well as the program). Ang again during the 11:30 p.m. news. Watch Alex Santos and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba habit the late breaking news. The Weakest Link Commercial Breaks on VIVA 13 (August 25, 2012) 'Part 1:' *0:30 - Rejoyce TVC with Kathryn Bernardo *0:30 - Talk 'N Text UNLITEXT Extra with Aljur Abrenica *0:30 - Belo Essentials Whitening Lotion with Toni Gonzaga and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Goldilucks Bit Bit with Dingdong Dantes: Do the BitBit *0:15 - Pepsi Pogi TVC *0:15 - Aji Ginisa TVC with Chef Rosebud and Sarah Geronimo: Kangkong Salad *0:30 - PBA on VIVA Teaser: Game Na! *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser 'Part 2:' *0:45 - The Weakest Link Semi-Finalist for Audition on September 1 *1:00 - PLDT Telpad *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Chowking Chow Pao TVC *0:30 - Safeguard Active *0:15 - Head and Soulders TVC with John Lloyd Cruz and Angel Locsin *0:30 - The Jon Santos Show Teaser *0:45 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Teaser 'Part 3:' *0:30 - Meralco Bright Idea *0:30 - Jollibee Always Affordelicious TVC with Gerald Anderson and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Talk 'N Text UNLITEXT Extra with Aljur Abrenica *0:30 - Pantene Nature Care with Angelica Panganiban and Cristine Reyes: Sway Bounce *0:15 - Whisper Cottony Clean *0:45 - Esperanza Teaser *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser *0:30 - Can You Hear My Heart Teaser 'Part 4:' *0:15 - Go Play with the new Globe All Net 25 feat. Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Via Mare Restaurant *0:30 - Belo Essentials Whitening Lotion with Toni Gonzaga and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - Pantene Nature Care with Angelica Panganiban and Cristine Reyes: Sway Bounce *0:15 - Hershey's Treats TVC *0:30 - Dear Heart Teaser *0:30 - Estudyante Blues Teaser *0:45 - Daily Top 10 Teaser 'Part 5:' *0:30 - Goldilucks Bit Bit with Dingdong Dantes: Do the BitBit *0:30 - Talk 'N Text UNLITEXT Extra with Aljur Abrenica *0:15 - Safeguard Active *0:30 - Jollibee Always Affordelicious TVC with Gerald Anderson and Sarah Geronimo *0:30 - PBA on VIVA Teaser: Game Na! *0:15 - Can You Hear My Heart Teaser *0:30 - Winx Club Teaser